What You Wanted
by AutumnSunLight
Summary: Why is Skye so afraid of hand to hand combat? Can Ward get her to overcome her fear? What will happen next? Canon through 1x04.
1. The Places Where You Hide

Why is Skye so afraid of hand to hand combat? Can Ward get her to overcome her fear?

A/N: Title from OneRepublic's song 'What You Wanted'

I was down in the training room, working on "creating and toning muscle mass" as Ward put it with a contraption called a Super Flex Band. The thing looked like a rubber band on steroids, and I hadn't exactly had a love affair with the thing the first month, but now I actually liked the pull, the ache in my muscles.

I couldn't help smirking remembering the first day.

"_Seriously, what do you want me to do with _that_?" I couldn't even come up with a snarky example of what I could do with the over-sized rubber band, I was too busy eying it suspiciously as Ward held it out impatiently. _

_ "Use it," he stated, shaking it for me to take it, then as I gingerly gripped it between my thumb and first finger he turned around and picked a second up that was twice as thick and wide, dropped it under his feet, stepped on it, then looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Come on."_

_ Biceps and shoulders were first, thumbs hooked under the bands Ward swept his arms up and-_

_ "Skye?" _

_ "Hmm?" I said. Wow, was he built. I mean, it was always obvious, but this…it was almost indecent how his muscles stretched and his shirt strained. And had ridden up on his smooth, toned stom-but I was supposed to be paying attention. _

_ "Are you going to try?" he asked, attempting forbearance. _

_ "Yup. But don't expect me to be all Robot right away," I said brightly. _

So maybe I hadn't _hated_ the Flex Bands from the start. Just once he left me alone with them. But the teaching part was fun. Crushing on your S.O. was probably a really bad thing, I thought now, as another loud song came on my head phones.

I'd discovered I had better endurance if I had good, loud music to keep my beat matched to. I arched towards the pain in my muscles, stretched into it as I finished the set, then turned to get the next band.

"Ugh!" I yanked my headphones down. "Robot, are you always set to stealth?" I asked in frustration.

Ward wandered down the stairs to the floor of the training area. "Only sometimes Rookie," he replied easily, picking up my dropped band and setting it on the bench. "You about done? I thought we could do some hand to hand combat practice while you're warmed up."

I picked up my water bottle and took a deep drink, nodded along. Hoped he didn't notice me shaking. Hand to hand was a double-edged sword. I hated being close to men, had had one too many bad experiences and in general didn't trust them, so being physically near them wasn't high on my list of favorite things. On the other hand, for some reason, my body reacted a little _too_ happily to being near Ward.

So I was always a big ball of tense during hand to hand. Might as well get it over with.

Twenty minutes later, the loose heat in my muscles from working with the bands was gone. My leggings were damp and my long, loose tank top was swirling around me as I ducked away from Ward yet again.

He sighed, and stopped lunging for me. "Skye, you're doing really well with the dodging, and getting away. But you need to know what to do if you _don't _get away. That's the whole point of _hand to hand_."

"Right. That's why it's not called dodge and duck." I smirked, hiding my alarm at the corner he and I were paint me into.

"Exactly, Rookie." He smiled back, the warm one, and I softened. Ward and I had slowly become friends in the time I had been on the Bus, and inexplicably, I trusted him. I trusted Coulson and Fitz too; honestly, I trusted more men on this plane than I had in a long, long time, but with Ward, it was different.

I could do this.

I had to do this, or own up to my fears. Which wasn't something I'd ever admitted to anyone.

"Okay, what do we do?" I asked brightly.

"I'm going to put you in a strangle hold, and you're going to figure out how to get out of it," he said matter-of-factly, stepping up behind me.

"Great," I replied sarcastically as one arm wrapped around my left arm and chest and the other came up around my throat, stopping just short of hurting.

"Now, how do you get out of it?" he asked.

I thought for half a second, highly aware of his toned chest pressed tightly against my back. "Knee you?"

"Your knee is in the wrong place." He said dryly.

"Kick?" I tried.

"High pain threshold. This isn't some teenager mugging you. Assassins, con men, drug lords. Kneeing them where it counts isn't going to cut it as a get out of jail free card, Skye," Ward explained, the words rumbling through his chest and into my back.

I was practically vibrating with tension.

And he finally noticed. "You might want to start with loosening up. If you're too tense, you won't be able to do anything."

"Right. Loosen up. How do I do that when someone's trying to strangle me?"

"Think about something happy?" he tried.

I snorted. "Yeah, okay. Stupid. I breathe deeply."

I did as he suggested, and got a lung-full of cologne, spearmint and Ward-sweat. Not entirely unpleasant, but it just reminded me of how close we were, and only served to make me tense of further.

The Robot felt this, and sighed again, releasing me. "We've got to figure this out." He said, rubbing his eyes. "If you can't do hand to hand…" he trailed off, looking worried.

"I can," I said, and he shot me a look. "I will," I amended.

"I just have to figure out a way to teach you better," Grant said, dropping down on the bottom step of the stairs and staring off in space. I could see 'what am I doing wrong' written in his eyes.

I stood in the middle of the room for a moment. Went and got my drink. Debated telling him. Took a few deep sips. Thought some more. Put the bottle down. Padded over next to him and sat down a small distance away.

"It's not you." I said quietly, "it's me."

His eyes snapped over. "I'm broken."

"Rookie?" his voice was soft.

"My parents didn't want me, no family ever kept me for more than a handful of months. And that didn't exactly make me desirable to the 'nice' boys, I wasn't around long enough and who'd want the foster kid anyway? Kids are so stupid. My foster fathers weren't all stand-ups either." I could feel my mouth twisting up bitterly, but I couldn't help it. "You probably wouldn't want to pick me to do an ad for how great men are. I'm not the biggest fan."

"You don't trust them." The Robot didn't take long to catch on, I had to give him that. Then something happened in his eyes. "You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"I-"

"It's okay, I get it. But I'd never hurt you. And I'll always have your six, you hear me? I'm your S.O. And your friend, I thought." His hand came up and hovered near my shoulder, then dropped.

"I know. I just wanted you to know it wasn't your fault." I jumped up. I didn't like seeing that look on his face, knowing I put it there. "Let's try again."

"I don't know Skye. Maybe we should wait awhile…"

"And do what, trust exercises?" I quipped. "Come on, now who's scared?"

He stood slowly, and gripped me gently. His breath fanned my ear and shoulder. "Just relax today, and we'll work on the rest later. Sound good?"

He was babying me, and I knew it. But I didn't care. I almost felt safe now in his arms-I was convinced he was holding me looser this time. I breathed deeply, and for some reason, now that my secret was out, now that I wasn't in it alone and trying to hide how tense I was, his scent wasn't freaking me out. It was almost soothing…suddenly, my muscles were going loose, my shoulders relaxing against his chest.

I stayed there for several minutes, because wasn't that the point of today? And he felt so good, now that my whole body wasn't as tight as a violin string. Then a devious little thought crept across my mind. What if I surprised him? Could I overpower him then?

I stayed loose, formulating a plan, and if he thought it was odd how long I stood there in his arms, he didn't show it. Finally, I quickly whirled through a series of moves he'd taught me the previous week, ending with him jammed against the wall, just because I could and it was more impressive than simply escaping.

"Really, Rookie?" he laughed.

I was breathing hard in front of him, arm at his throat, eyes glittering in triumph, when he spun me around and penned me against the wall.

"I was hoping you'd feel confident enough to do that," he said.

"So then you decide the best way to reward me is to…?" I ask, not sure what his endgame is.

The Robot, for once, looks a little unsure himself. "Do you think I'm nice Skye?"

I'm taken aback. My gaze slams into his, and I read so much and so little at the same time. He doesn't know what he's doing, and neither do I. I know I like him, am attracted to him; and sure, he says he's got my six, has my back, but can I really trust a man?

"Y-yes," I stutter out.

"Because I think you're amazing, and anybody that can't see that or treated you badly is or was an idiot," he says, as I realize his hands aren't in hand to hand positions, but rather cradling my neck and hip.

I gulp, feel my eyes go all Bambi.

He starts to let go immediately, and begins to lean back, shoes making a scuffing sounds and he starts to step away. Not pushing. "Wait." The word tears out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying. He's still looking at me, sad and tender and completely Grant.

"What is this?" I ask, not sure I should, but needing to know. Fighting to keep my hands at my sides as I wait for his answer.

"You shouldn't be alone just because you're scared. I can climb those walls you have up, and I won't hurt you. You're amazing, and you should be loved. And it might be a little wrong since I'm your S.O., but we can work that out…if you want." His eyes promised safety. All traces of the 'robot' I'd teased him so relentlessly for were gone in the face of impassioned honesty.

"Okay," I whisper, finally bringing my hands up to his waist.

Grant's body cants in, and he leans his forehead against mine. "Can I please kiss you?" he asks, spearmint breath washing across my face.

I smirk, tilt my face up, beginning to close the distance, but he beats me to it. His lips are warm and soft and slow. His hand is kneading my neck, and although he is kissing me very, very thoroughly, he has not made one move to deepen the kiss; he's trying to prove something to me, and I know it. Treasured. Safe. I pull him closer, deepen it myself, whimper a little as he continues to gently kiss me. I feel his smile against my mouth, then he pulls back, still holds me close.

"Why'd you stop?" I whine, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Because that's not the point of this. Taking care of you is." I mentally quirk an eyebrow. Really. Usually it's doing one to get the other.

"Hmm."

"If you can agree to those terms, Rookie," he stipulates.

I huff out a breath against his neck and pull back, hover my mouth over his. "You mean, you don't want to kiss me, right now…"

"I never said that." He allows before gently kissing me again.

A/N: I'm not sure if this is a one shot or the start of some drabbles yet…review and let me know if you want more. I've already got a series of SkyWard oneshots going, so I'm not sure if I need two at the same time or not, lol!


	2. Light Your Fire

"He wants us to what?" I asked in astonishment and dropped my hands, breathing hard. Ward was hold the bag for me while I practiced my punching and jabbing, and we'd been at it long enough for sweat to be dripping down my shoulder blades before he looked up and dropped a bomb on me.

"Coulson wants us to go undercover," he said again, "as a couple. I know it's a little weird, but it's the best way to get some intel on this group without tipping our hand."

It had been only days since we'd kissed, feet away from where we were standing now, but we'd decided that it would be better to keep it quiet for now. And it wasn't like we were going to be constantly sneaking off on dates, we were on a plan for Petes sake. So we didn't tell the rest of the team my supervising officer was kissing me…turning into my significant other.

I had yet to point out to Ward that the initials were the same, but was looking forward to seeing the expression on his face when I finally did.

It wasn't that big of a deal that we hadn't told them. At least, that's what I told myself. But I was tired of keeping secrets, and this one, keeping a happy thing to ourselves, weighed on me. The fact that I was editing Bus security video feeds here and there to keep our secret didn't make me any happier about it. We needed to tell them, and soon.

"And they're going to be watching us?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uhuh…"

"So we're going to have to fake being in love, while we fake not liking each other?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. Ward sighed.

"Yup."

"This is going to get complicated, quick." I warned.

"I know," he told me.

"Why couldn't FitzSimmons…?" I trailed off at the look he gave me, but still raised the tone of my voice at the end in a hopeful question.

"FitzSimmons? Not cleared for combat, remember? Even if it was Jemma and I…at least you've had some training."

I nodded. It made sense. "I've got your six," I promised, looking up at him with brand-new trust. He cocked his head. "Yeah, I'm picking up the lingo," I bragged, "I said I would, didn't I?"

He nodded slowly. "I've got your back too," he swore, and with a quick glance around to make sure we were alone, pressed a kiss to my temple. I tipped my face up, asking for more, and he sighed. "You're going to get us in trouble," he warned, before leaning down and kissing my lips, one hand at the small of my back, holding me securely against him.

"So, what's the op?" I asked a few long moments later as we wandered over to the stairs and sat down, stealing glances like school kids. I scootch over so our thighs and arms are touching, and when he quirks an eyebrow down at me, I defend with "I'm cold."

"Skye, you're sweating," he states, and I look down at my traitorous shirt, sticking wetly to my skin in places.

"If I'm grossing you out," I say with a mock pout, and pretend I'm going to slid over, without any real conviction, not that he needs to know that.

"No, I didn't say that." A well-muscled arm snakes around my shoulder. I smirk in victory. "There's a gala," he starts, "and the company funding it has been producing some…suspicious products. But we can't get close enough to figure anything out. This is our best shot, and if I go in alone, I'm likely to be detained by…how did Coulson put it? A flock of harpies intent on sinking their claws into me."

"A flock of harpies?" I ask. He grimaces. "So basically," I lay my head on his shoulder, "I'm arm candy to keep the distractions to a minimum."

A sigh lifts and lowers my head. "Two sets of eyes are better than one, and it's good training for you. I could go in by myself, and would have in the not-so distant past. But I thought it would be good for your training. So did Coulson and May. We're just gathering information for a later strike, so it's more low-key than your first undercover non-assignment. And who would say no to going in with a pretty girl on his arm?"

I grin into his shirt. "Okay, okay, you don't have to sell it so hard Robot. I'm coming."

Two days later I slip out of my bunk in a sapphire blue _gown_, for lack of a better word. Since it was just an intel gathering operation, they were more concerned with me fitting in with an off-the-shoulder, drop waist dress than something combat-ready, but May had assured me that in a pinch, the skirt ripped away to a stretchy mini with a built-in side-panel for extra movement. And it came with a pocket for what was surely going to be one of the tiniest guns in existence.

"Wow," Grant Ward came toward me in a suit, looking pretty _wow_ himself. "You clean up good Agent Skye," he said formally, hands clasped behind his back, stretching his jacket across his chest.

"Oh, I'm an Agent now?" I asked.

"Er," he looked sheepish, glanced around the Bus. "It sounded more formal. I probably shouldn't have said anything about…" he trailed off and waved a hand vaguely up and down my body.

I laughed, and he immediately smiled, the white of his teeth picking up on his white dress shirt under the extremely well-fitted grey suit. A blue tie the same color as my dress was cinched around his neck. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out something tiny and silver.

"Your firearm, m'lady." He said, bowing a little as he presented the minute gun on the palm of his hand. It looked like a toy. "May said you have a secret pocket for this?"

"That I do." I assured, and examined the feminine scroll work engraved on the barrel and the mother-of-pearl on the handle. "And this thing shoots? To kill? Something other than a hummingbird?" I said skeptically.

Ward rolled his eyes. "Come on." He took my hand-May was on the stick, Coulson had already briefed us and was prepping in his office and FitzSimmons were likewise preparing to watch our backs while we were undercover at the gala in their laboratory; we had the common area to ourselves-and pulled me to the soundproof, bullet-proof target practice room. "Try it."

I could barely get a grip on the tiny thing, and spent several minutes just getting a feel for it. Then I brought it up, overshot because it was so light. Practiced drawing several more times because of that. The whole time, Ward was watching me, but I couldn't tell if it was Agent Ward or Grant eyeing me from across the room; my S.O. or my very new S.O.

Finally, I shot, and hit the target in the shoulder. "And you were aiming for?" Agent Ward asked.

"The heart," I admitted.

"Try again," he said, coming up behind me and correcting my stance. "We should have done this earlier, but arming you was a little last minute. I decided I didn't want you without protection." One hand dropped from my shoulder to my waist, and I felt his head drop, seconds before a light kiss was pressed to my bare shoulder.

"And the pretty, tiny gun?" I asked. "Was that last minute?"

"I collect guns," he admitted. "This one caught my eye a while back, and I couldn't figure out why I bought it, but I just knew I needed it," he explained, then release me. "Shoot." I did, and hit the target's heart. "It's yours now, if you want it," he said, stepping closer again, a hesitant gleam in his eye.

I cocked my head. A gun wasn't exactly my idea of a romantic overture six months ago, but I had a feeling he valued his collection highly, and that the fact he was giving one to me was significant. And it was kind of kismet he'd found it before we'd ever met, almost like the gun and he were meant for me all along.

"Of course," I said, rising up on my tip toes and kissing him, his hand at the small of my back as I bit his bottom lip. He gathers me close, and my skirt makes a swishing sound as it tangles with his suit pants, his lips now peppering kisses on nose, my cheeks, then down my neck. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it-I giggled.

"You're ticklish on your neck?" he asked, head coming up, grinning a little bit wickedly.

"I guess?" I said, a little bit frightened.

His hands tightened on my waist, holding me in place, as he ducked his head again and ghosted his lips along my neck.

I shrieked.

I was going to have some serious hacking and erasing to do after this.


End file.
